Mine
by Maegahaiel
Summary: Just a couple of excerpts of something I've been kicking around, please R&R!
1. Excerpt One

BOkay, here's the deal, this contains two excerpts of something I've been kicking around for the past week. I will only continue to work on it if you think that the material I have come up with is worth your reading time. Please read and review, flames are welcome for I could use the criticism. These excerpts do not run together, they come from different parts of the story so forgive me if things may not make sense. Thank you for your time. -MaegahaielP  
  
"Dead? H-how can that be, I only just saw him this morning…" She trailed off into stunned silence, averting her sapphire gaze to the floor so he would not see the tears that filled them. IPlease Ebereth, let him be wrong.P  
  
"Orcs." Elrond spat out the word with vehemence; hate filling his charcoal eyes. "They intercepted a large band of them - one could say a small battalion - outnumbered, there was only one survivor, and he would have been better off dead. I am sorry." P  
  
The last sentence was said with a deep sorrow in his voice, one that matched the pain in her body, sorrow and something else - an unidentifiable emotion. She looked up into his charcoal eyes and was surprised to see tears shining in them. Without a word she buried her head in his chest and as he wrapped his arms around her they mourned together. P  
  
When the tears finally ebbed he lead her to a couch, where they sat, she resting her head on his chest, and he stroking her auburn hair. P  
  
"I'm so alone…" The words were muffled but he heard them all the same, and though he ached to tell her he would not, for it was not the time to do so.P  
  
"You are not alone," He gently grasped her chin and tilted it up so she was looking into his eyes. "As long as you are in Rivendell you will /I be alone." P  
  
Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and she stood up from the couch. Crossing the room she opened the door to the balcony and stepped out. Puzzled, Elrond followed her, and was surprised to see that she was noiselessly crying.P  
  
"Maegahaiel? Did I say something wrong?" His tone sounded slightly confused, and he became even more so when she flinched away from his touch.P  
  
"No, you did not say something wrong, it's just that you could never understand. You see, my brother was an earth-born, and as you know there are only two in the world at a time. I am an earth-born, and we shared a bond deeper than love itself, so I am more alone than you could ever imagine." She fixed him with a blue gaze, a gaze where anger was warring with sorrow and something else. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to take my leave." P  
  
She brushed past him, the azure velvet of her dress rustling slightly, and walked out the door. He stared after her for a second and then gave chase, but she was nowhere to be seen. As he descended to the ground he heard the clatter of hooves and then a palomino horse rushed by with a blue-clad rider upon it's back. Behind them fell a rolled piece of parchment, bound with only a silver ribbon and containing a simple message, it read I'I'm sorry, forgive me'.P 


	2. Excerpt Two

As the day drew on, Elrond found himself becoming excessively restless and irritable. As he paced the length of the room he found himself thinking about her and the events of yesterday. IIt's because of her, it's because I didn't get to tell her how I felt. It's because she got away, she got away with my heart. And all because I had to open my fool mouth and upset her/I. At that thought he flung the glass of wine he was sipping across the room, startling the only other occupant, Glorfindel. p  
  
"Elrond? Are you feeling all right? You seem to be not yourself today." p  
  
He stopped his pacing for a moment, looking at Glorfindel with a brooding expression on his face, before resuming his treading. p  
  
"No, I am not all right. She got away," He paused, images of her passing through his head, her face, her smile, her laugh. "She got away with my heart, she got away before I could tell her how I felt. And I don't even know if she will ever be coming back. I /I her Glorfindel." p  
  
He remembered the night he had first seen her, she had taken his breath away. She was clothed in a silvery-gray dress whose flowing design made her look almost like a passing spirit. She was mysterious in every way, one second the room would be empty and the next second she would be standing there. It made him sad to think about never being able to see her again, and made him sadder to think about the things that he would never experience with her. p  
  
A look sympathy crossed the fair-haired elf's face and he took a long swallow of wine before speaking again. p  
  
"She will be back, dear friend, if it is Elbereth's will for you two to be together than she will come back." Glorfindel crossed the room and poured his friend another cup of wine. "But for now you will just have to be patient, she /I come back," He handed the Half-elven the glass. "And if she doesn't, we will just go looking for her." p  
  
He sat back down on the chair he had been formerly lounging in and watched his friend sip his wine. IElbereth, please let her come back, I do not know what he will do if she doesn't.IOkay, like I said, read and review, I am counting on you people. Flamers too, I am not going to be mad. Thanks again! -Maegahaiel 


End file.
